


Orbit

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Axel and Demyx spend a night under the stars.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nineteen: Outdoors

When it came to going on dates with his boyfriend, Demyx realized he didn’t know how to just sit still. They could spend time together and enjoy whatever activity they were doing while keeping their hands to themselves. They had done so many times before. However, the word “date” did something to Demyx. In his mind, a date was much different than spending time together. It implied something different.

Axel took him on a stargazing date in an open field on the edge of town. He tried his level best to behave, to  _ not  _ think about how good Axel would feel inside of him, but he couldn’t. Thirty minutes into trying to locate Orion’s Belt, he found himself unbuckling his boyfriend’s with shaky hands.

A part of him felt bad for not being able to just look at the stars with him. They really were beautiful, and he had been so excited to come here and look for them. His intentions were pure when they first got there...until Axel had cuddled up real close to him on the blanket they laid out for themselves. Until Demyx had breathed in his cologne and slowly started to melt like ice cream in the summer. His voice was so soft as he tried to explain the story behind one of the constellations. All of that, plus the distracted touches on his stomach, was a recipe for disaster.

He thought Axel would be mad at him for ruining yet another date, but no. Axel didn’t seem to mind when he’d kissed him; his left hand had come up to cradle the side of Demyx’s face while the right found its way to the back of his thigh. He didn’t seem all that bothered when Demyx gently pushed him onto his back; he moaned quietly and ran helped Demyx out of his shirt. 

There came a point where the two of them had gotten distracted. Instead of rushing to have sex, Axel’s hand had found Demyx’s dick and stroked him painfully slow. Demyx decided to return the favor, and they wound up lying on the blanket, tangled at the mouth, and enjoying the feeling of one another’s hand. They didn’t have to do anything more than that for the rest of the night, but it was  _ Axel _ who requested more. He prepped Demyx that time, and made a show of teasing the hell out of him as he did it.

Demyx straddled him and carefully lowered himself onto Axel. And they didn’t take themselves seriously at all. Axel’s thrusts were sloppy and Demyx’s riding was lazy, but it got the job done. The best part, in Demyx’s opinion, was that he could be as loud as he wanted because there wasn’t anyone to be found for at least five miles. Demyx took advantage of that: desperately screaming Axel’s name and shouting curses until his throat hurt. It was liberating to not have to worry about a noise complaint or having the cops investigate them for domestic violence  _ again _ .

It was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had in his life. He hadn’t meant for it to hit Axel in the face, but they both laughed when it did. And he shuddered when Axel released inside of him. Demyx stopped moving and breathed heavily as he let himself enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend filling him up again. The slight guilt he felt for ruining their date was gone. He hadn’t ruined it at all.

When Axel caught his breath, he’d smirked up at him. “You know I’m not finished, right?”

He never expected him to be.

After a brief intermission, Axel carefully rolled Demyx over onto his back to take him again. He giggled to himself as he looked up at the night sky.  _ There  _ was Orion’s Belt. He’d been staring right at it before and hadn’t even noticed. He chuckled softly and shut his eyes. He knew he would be seeing stars for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is kind of a weird day for me so I’m sorry if this one isn’t as good. I have much better things planned for tomorrow.


End file.
